Apartamento 512
by AkemiEvans00
Summary: Mi primer fic. de FMA inspirado en la cancion "el chico del apartamento 512" de selena, AlxMay ligerito denle la oportunidad plis! R&R! no me maten! XD
1. Chapter 1

**¡hello! Gente de este planeta y sus alrededores, pues aquí les traigo un One-Short que se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio, ojala les guste, está inspirada en "el chico del apartamento 512" de Selena.**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulo:**

**¡a leer!**

**Apartamento 512**

-¡Haaa! ¡Voy tarde otra vez!- grito desesperada y maldigo mi mala costumbre de levantarme tarde, pues siempre me ha traído problemas cuando debo ir temprano a trabajar.

Me paro de la cama con un salto y trato inútilmente de acomodar las sabanas para que no se vea tan desordenado, corro a abrir el closet que está a unos cuantos pasos dentro de la habitación y busco rápidamente con la mirada alguno de mis uniformes que esté limpio y en condiciones de ser usado, cuando por fin lo encuentro lo tomo y salgo corriendo al baño para darme una rápida ducha y salir a toda prisa a trabajar.

-¡Xiao me voy!- me despido de mi pequeña pandita saliendo por la puerta aun con mi largo cabello negro algo mojado pero ya recogido en dos improvisadamente lindas trencitas, salgo y sierro mi apartamento y salgo disparada por el pasillo.

-¿¡a donde con tanta prisa muñequita!- me pregunta uno de mis vecinos de piso, un muchacho de unos 19 años, la verdad es que no quiero responderle, tengo prisa, pero mi amabilidad característica me impide ignorarlo.

-a trabajar- digo con una fingida sonrisa que el parece no notar- y tengo prisa así que debo irme rápido.-

-Pasa a visitarme cuando vuelvas- me grita pícaramente mientras muestra una sonrisa estúpida – ¡Te estaré esperando!- Yo solo suspiro y ruedo los ojos fastidiada…

Es exactamente lo mismo todos los días…

****

-¡Mei-chan espera!- me gritan de nuevo, esta vez ya en el lobby cuando estaba a escasos metros de la puerta, me detengo y me quedo de pie unos segundos sin atreverme a voltear a ver quién me llamaba, cuando por fin me voltee a mirar, note la figura de un hombre corpulento que tenía el traje de intendencia del edificio puesto.

el conserje…

-Mei-chan ¿a dónde vas con tan apurada?- la misma pregunta de todas la mañanas

-A trabajar- respondo mirando mi reloj de pulsera, como diciendo indirectamente que tenía prisa.

-Oh, entiendo- Admite sonriendo- que bien que te esfuerces en llegar temprano para que no te pasen las cosas que me pasaban a mi cuando era mas joven-

-¿Qué le pasaba?- Me di un golpe mental, ¿Por qué rayos pregunte eso?

-O bueno, si de verdad quieres saber- dice el hombre ante mí antes de comenzar a relatar su historia que estoy segura que se llevara por lo menos 30 minutos.

La conversación no llevaba no 5 minutos cuando mi mente ya había comenzado a divagar, mi mirada recorrió toda la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, mirando a la gente que entraba y salía, llamo particularmente mi atención, el amable recepcionista que estaba atendiendo a una joven de cabellos rubios amarrados en una coleta alta y bonitos ojos azules que parecía estar sumamente perdida.

El hombre hacia su trabajo.

Y yo comenzaba a preguntarme si podría llegar hoy al mío…

Justo cuando veía irse por uno de los elevadores a la chica extraviada el sonido de la campanilla del otro elevador me hizo olvidar momentáneamente mis preguntas y mirar en dirección de las puertas del ascensor que en ese momento se habría, fue entonces cuando lo vi.

-Alphonse-sama- susurro mientras centro toda mi atención eh interés en el apuesto joven de ojos chocolate y cabello marrón.

No sé mucho de él, bueno, quizás un poco, se llama Alphonse Elric, tiene 20 años –solo dos más que yo- Es uno de mis vecinos de piso, el apartamento 512 para ser exactos y estudia en la universidad de la ciudad que está cerca de aquí, no es de Central, viene de un pueblito en el campo llamado Risembull y tiene un hermano mayor de nombre… este…. Bueno eso no es relevante(**N/A:** pobre Edo se olvidan de él), al parecer le gusta mucho la ciencia y la química y está estudiando una carrera especializada en eso.

Solo eh hablado con él una vez, cuando me mude aquí y el paso a darme la bienvenida al edificio, por lo que no creo que recuerde ni siquiera mi nombre, aunque debo admitir que me encantaría que el hablara un poco mas con migo, no puedo ni siquiera estar cerca sin decir algo estúpido o fuera de lugar.

-Así que, al final, llegar tarde causara que te despidan o que de plano te suban el sueldo- termina de contar el animado conserje con una carcajada- ¿Qué opinas Mei-chan?-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- mi mente regreso al lugar en donde debería haber estado los últimos minutos- O claro, fue una buena historia, pero creo que se llevo más tiempo del que pensé.- comento cortésmente mirando de nuevo mi reloj.- si no le molesta, debo irme.-

-Claro Mei-chan, ojala no tengas problemas por mi culpa- me levanto rápido y sin reparar mucho en lo que mi agradable intendente me dice.

Ya voy 30 minutos tarde, pero al menos he podido verlo….

-Alphonse-sama- su nombre se escapa de entre mis labios, es ahí cuando pienso que quizá, solo quizá, el tiempo que llevo de retraso ha valido la pena…

****

.Triste.

Si tuviera que describir mi estado de ánimo en este momento seria ese, mi jefe se había puesto como fiera –tenía motivos, era mi 3 retraso esta semana- y había decidido que "_no podía trabajar con una empleada tan desobligada como yo" _así que me despidió, ¡maldición! La vida era más sencilla cuando vivía en mi natal Xing y trabajaba en tranquilo y apacible campo, suspiro resignada mientras salgo del elevador, no vale la pena quejarse después de todo, eso no hará volver mi empleo, tal vez deba irme de regreso a casa, si quizá eso sería mejor… no vale la pena sufrir aquí.

-¡ah! ¡Mei-san!- oigo que me llaman y enseguida, casi por instinto volteo al reconocer esa voz, ahí frente a mí, está el, saludándome con una sonrisa de verdad hermosa, trae la ropa de esta mañana, supongo que acaba de llegar de la universidad.- ¿día duro no?- parpadeo confusa, ¿está tratando de conversar con migo? Eso sí que puede mejorar mi ánimo.

-he, si-respondo, esbozando una sonrisa leve y bajando la mirada al piso.- valla día que he tenido.-

-Animo- me dice mientras abre la puerta de su departamento –que he de mencionar, esta a escasas 4 puertas del mío- y pone un pie dentro de el.- ya verás que todo se arregla- y tras de él cierra la puerta, dejándome paralizada y sonrojada.

El recordaba mi nombre,

El hablaba con migo,

El trataba de animarme aunque no supiera que era lo que me pasaba,

Sonrio tiernamente, el es un encanto no puedo negarlo.

-¡Xiao ya llegue!- anuncio a mi pandita mientras abro la puerta con el ánimo renovado.

Si estaba pensando en irme ¡pueden olvidarlo!, no voy a irme así como así y dejarlo solo, no señor.

****

-animo Mei, ten valor- me repito a mi misma mientras cierro la puerta de mi departamento y me encamino hasta el 512.

Hoy era el día, hoy le diría a Alphonse-sama que lo amaba, no importaba lo que me dijera, quería que lo supiera.

Por fin –después de algunos intentos fallidos de darme valor- me paro frente a la puerta y toco el timbre, siento las piernas como gelatina, tal vez me caiga, han oído hablar de la expresión "mariposas en el estomago" ¡bueno olvídenla! Porque siento verdaderos gorilas bailando sobre mis tripas, quizá deba irme ahora que puedo.

Veo la puerta abrirse, ¡maldición! Ahora ya es tarde.

-¡hola!- me saluda animada una rubia oji azul que reconozco al instante ¡la chica de la recepción del otro día! Siento mi corazón partirse en dos, increíble que Alphonse-sama tuviera novia, admito que quiero llorar, pero no le daré el gusto a esa chica, no señor.

-este…-digo entrecortadamente- perdón buscaba a…- pero no me dejan terminar

-¡ah! ¡Buscabas a Al!- ¿Al? Así que así es como ella lo llama- Lo siento pero no está aquí, pero puedes pasar a esperarlo, apuesto a que mi hermano volverá pronto-

-no gra…- me detengo a repasar mentalmente lo último que dijo- ¿hermano?- le pregunto arqueando una ceja, ella solo me sonríe.

****

-¿así que eres la novia de su hermano?- pregunto mientras le doy un sorbo a la taza de té que la joven de rubios cabellos de nombre Winry Rockbell, acaba de ofrecerme.

-así es- ella asiente y sonríe un poco.- Soy la prometida de Edward, su hermano mayor, pero Al y yo somos mejores amigos desde siempre, por eso es que somos casi como hermanos.-

De repente me siento tonta, ¿Cómo había sacado tantas conclusiones tan rápido? Winry era muy agradable, hasta me había invitado a pasar al departamento, ella me conto que Alphonse-sama había estado quedándose hasta tarde en la universidad y le había pedido que pasara a visitar su casa de vez en cuando, solo para asegurarse.

-y dime Mei- me llama ella y yo volteo a verla esperando que continúe- ¿a que habías venido?-

-este… yo…pues….- el pánico me invade, ¡lo había olvidado con todo este malentendido!- pues, pues yo…- pero por intervención divina (–o no tanto-) la puerta del apartamento se abre y deja ver una masculina figura de ojos chocolate.

-eh, ¿Mei-san?- me pregunta y yo me quedo como tonta en mi lugar.

¡Maldición!, ¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?

**¡Aaah! ¡No me maten! *se tira detrás de un sillón que sabrá-jebus-de-donde-salió***

**Bueno, pienso que para estar hecho mientras me moría de aburrimiento quedo rarito, no sé, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Ya saben que para quejas, halagos, sugerencias, comentarios, ovaciones de pie y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan acá abajo, ¡onegai!**

**Un review no mata a nadie señores ¿Qué tal si me dejas uno?**

**Ojala les haya gustado, bueno me voy:**

**- ¡Ake-chan fuera!- ¡paz!-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hi! ¡HI! ¡HI! Mundo del fanfic de FMA, ¡Ake-chan reportándose a su labor en un completo estado de emoción!**_

_**Guuuaa me alegra tanto que les gustara el primer capítulo, ¡y porque el público lo pidió aquí les traigo el que sigue! La verdad no pensaba seguirle pero al ver su aceptación me vino un golpe de inspiración y ¡pff salió esto!**_

_**Ojala les guste y no los decepcione, tratare de actualizar seguido aunque no prometo nada (u_u) la escuela es malvada.**_

_**Bueno ya, ya hable mucho, ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos?**_

_**Aclaraciones: Ni FMA ni la canción de donde salió esta idea me pertenecen, son de Arakawa-sama y de la fallecida cantante SELENA, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores. (^^)**_

_**Advertencias: Aparición de un OC (¿así se escribe?) por ahí del final de la historia, Kayra es un personaje que si salió de mi retorcida imaginación (XP) **_

_**~¡A leer!~**_

_**APARTAMENTO 512:**_

_**Cap. 2: De invitaciones, pláticas y acercamientos.**_

-¿ah? ¿Mei-san?- me pregunta y yo me quedo petrificada en mi lugar.

-Bu-Buenas tardes- es lo único que atino a decir con lo nerviosa que estaba, Winry pareció captar mi pánico y decidió intervenir.

-¡Al! ¡Qué bien que llegas!- Ella se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia donde él para tomar su chaqueta y su maletín, ¡Si que parecía una esposa!

-Gracias- el agradeció el gesto con una tierna y encantadora sonrisa- No quiero ser grosero ni nada pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenía un vuelo que tomar- ¿vuelo?

-¡Lo sé, Lo sé!- gruño la rubia haciendo un mohín- Pero las invitaciones de la boda se atrasaron un poco y no me podía ir sin ellas- Corrió hacia su bolso y saco un trocito de papel con bordes dorados que entrego a él- ¡toma! La fecha se adelanto un poquitín-

-eh, claro…- tomo cortésmente el papelito y le dio una rápida leída- ¡Ehhh! ¿Pero a esto llamas tu poco? ¡Se adelanto para la próxima semana!- ¿Curioso no? Me sentí desplazada de la conversación y el ambiente por unos segundos, pero aun así, la conversación se estaba moviendo hacia un punto interesante.

-Si lo sé….- Winry se rasco la nuca con una de sus manos y sonrío nerviosa- ¡ah por cierto!- claramente trataba de cambiar el tema- Puse un pase extra para la recepción, por si decides invitar a alguien después de todo-

-¿eh?- un tiernísimo sonrojo adorno las mejillas de Alphonse-sama- Pero si sabes que eso no se puede, no tengo novia y se vería raro invitar a alguna desconocida-

-Ya veo- Winry pareció ponerse a pensar un poco, buscando como contrarrestar el infalible eh indiscutible punto de Alphonse. No sé si fue suerte, destino o karma, pero en ese momento me vinieron ganas de estornudar, Winry volteo a verme con una sonrisa tétrica que honestamente me dio miedo- ¿Y qué tal si llevas a Mei contigo? – ¿!ehhhhh! ok tenemos un problema- Si no quieres invitar a nadie por lo menos dale el pase a ella y acompáñala para que no se pierda, siento que me he vuelto su amiga y quiero que valla, no creo que te moleste y a ella tampoco, ¿Verdad Mei?-

-Etto.. yo..pues..-Pensé un momento lo que iba a decir, en verdad me había agradado Winry y que me invitara a formar parte del día mas importante de su vida significada mucho para mí, además pasar unos cuantos días con Alphonse-sama tampoco es que me desagraden o molesten pero…..

-Me parece bien- atino a decir el con una sincera sonrisa, levante rápido la mirada y lo vi, el me observaba, podría jurar que en ese momento se me subieron todos los colores al rostro.

-Está bien- las palabras de mi boca salieron como automáticas.

-¡Genial!- Winry se lanzo hacia mi mientras sus ojos brillaban- me muero por que conozcas a Edo y a todas las chicas, podremos pasar un buen tiempo juntas y me ayudaras con el vestido, me gustaría que todas las chicas fueran con migo a verlo el día que lo recoja y… - sus palabras de emoción y alegría se vieron interrumpidas por un móvil que se encontraba en la mesa al centro de la salita de estar en la que estábamos.

-¡Ah, es mío!- la rubia tomo el teléfono y contesto- ¿hola? … Sí, soy yo… ¿si que sucede? … ¿Qué? … ¡No espere!, ¿Qué?- se tapo el oído que tenia libre con el dedo de su mano libre- ¡espere no lo escucho!- Nos hizo una señal para que la esperáramos un segundo y se desvaneció por la puerta principal, dejándonos a mí y a Alphonse-sama solos.

.

¡Aguarden! ¿!Solos!

.

-Mei-san fue una sorpresa verte aquí- fue él quien rompió el silencio, sentándose junto a mí y sirviéndome un poco mas de te' - ¿paso algo? ¿Estas bien?- esa era otra cosa que me encantaba de él, no importa si conocía poco a alguien o de verdad era un desconocido, el siempre trataba de ayudar.

-No, estoy bien..- le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la agradable bebida caliente -es solo que…- ok, ¿Cómo continuo eso? ¡Piensa Mei! ¡PIENSA!

-Miiauu- sentí algo revolverse entre mis piernas y enseguida baje la mirada, para toparme con una adorable bolita de pelos color negro, de ojos ambarinos y con una vendita en la pata- Miiiauuu-

-¡Kumi!- Una mano masculina tomo rápidamente al animalito al que no podía quitarle la vista de encima, ¡era simplemente kawai!- ¡Kumi no hagas eso! – le regaño cariñosamente el.

-¿E-es tu gatito Alphonse-san? no pensé que tuvieras mascotas-

-Gatita- corrigió el mientras me dirigía una amable mirada para luego volver su vista al animalito- y tienes razón, no tenia, la encontré herida hace unos días y pensé que era cruel dejarla abandonada a su suerte, así que la traje a casa- ok eso es kawai en muchos sentidos.- amo a los animales, sobre todo a los gatos-

Nota mental guardada, gracias por el dato…

- Eh, entiendo- el silencio reino la sala por unos minutos, hasta que me anime a romperlo con una pregunta que traía rondando en la cabeza- Etto, Alphonse-san, te oí decirle a Winry-san que tenía que tomar un vuelo, ¿ella vive en otra ciudad? Habla con tanta familiaridad de Central que... bueno... pensé…- no supe como continuar.

-Tienes razón, ella no vive en Central, vive en Risembull mi pueblo natal- ¿cabe mencionar que el ignora que casi lo adoro y que se muchas cosas sobre él?- pero mi hermano pasa mucho tiempo aquí en central así que vivirán aquí después de que se casen, aunque ambos decretaron que querían casarse haya, queda un poco lejos en tren, pero se llega rápido en avión, son unos 40 minutos de vuelo, ella vino a ver algunos últimos detalles de la boda y planeaba irse hoy…- la explicación no me importo mucho después de que dijera lo que quería saber, aunque aun así, verlo hablando y tan concentrado, era lindo aun hasta divagando.

-…Entonces, como se quedo aquí un buen tiempo le pedí que vigilara mi departamento de vez en cuando, solo mientras terminaba la época dura en la universidad- mis pensamientos volvieron con el justo a tiempo para oír la ultima parte de su explicación.

-Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas- sonreí en gesto de agradecimiento por responder mi pregunta. Los siguientes minutos fueron muy amenos, charlar con Alphonse-sama era de verdad muy agradable, sobre todo para mí, pudimos seguir conversando por horas pero Winry termino su llamada y volvió de nuevo con nosotros.

- Era la señorita del salón de recepción, debo estar haya a mas tardar hoy en la noche para ver algunos detalles finales- Winry sonrío cansada y se dejo caer en el sillón- Además llame a Edward, tendrá los boletos del avión en unas horas, saldremos esta tarde-

-Eeh, una boda parece complicada- exclame al ver el rostro fatigado de mi nueva amiga.

-Créeme se vuelve aun mas difícil teniendo a quien tengo por novio- ella rio un poco, recuperando su humor anterior, mire a Alphonse-sama en espera de alguna reacción, me sorprendí al encontrarme con una carcajada de su parte y un "tienes razón"

_**~owo~**_

_**~Mas tarde~**_

-Etto, debo irme- exclame mirando mi reloj de pulsera y dándome cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-¡Ups!, ¡creo que yo también!- Winry miro sobresaltada su móvil- debo hacer maletas y encontrarme con Edo en el aeropuerto-

-Bien entonces permíteme acompañarte, hace mucho que no veo a mi hermano- estaba a punto de hacer una pequeña reverencia para irme cuando…

-Bien, que no se te olvide pasar por Mei pasado mañana, quiero que viajen juntos si no les importa- El sonrío asintiendo, por mi parte sentía que me desmallaría ahí mismo.

-Bu-bueno, nos ve-vemos- por fin pude hacer mi reverencia agradeciendo las atenciones y corrí por mi vida hacia mi departamento sintiendo el rojo en mis mejillas y las ganas de desmallarme a flor de piel.

Me recargue por fin en la puerta de mi departamento, sintiendo el calor en la cara y la sonrisa que no se apartaba de mis labios, sin poder ocultar mi felicidad y mi nervio.

-Valla acercamiento para tan solo unas cuantas horas- susurre mientras me dejaba caer apoyada en la puerta y veía a Xiao acercarse y pedirme algunas caricias, pase mi mano por pelaje y me quede así hasta que sentí mi móvil vibrar atreves de mis jeans.

-¿hola?-

-¡Mei! ¿Cómo te fue? ¡Llevo siglos llamándote! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿si te animaste verdad? ¡!Porque si no lo hiciste te juro que…!-

-Kayra-chan- llame calmadamente a mi efusiva amiga de mi anterior trabajo mientras ella se callaba – saldré de viaje con Alphonse-sama- sonreí mientras disfrutaba cada palabra.

.

Silencio

.

Silencio

.

-¿! EHHHHHHHHH!- y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar…

_**~CONTINUARA~**_

_**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? **_

_**Ojala que les haya gustado, ya vimos que este par se va acercando de poquito a muchito (X9) tengo pensado un papel importante para Winry dentro de la historia, ¡ya verán ya verán! Muajaja. **_

_**Bueno ahora respondiendo a sus reviews:**_

**Andyhaikufma****: ¿En verdad te gusto? Me alegra, creo que diferente era una palabra que no esperaba (igual es genial), pero aun así me hace feliz que te haya resultado entretenido.**

_**Pureheart01: ¡Qué bueno que te gusto! Mi también ama a esta pareja, son tan kawai ^^, aunque mi favorita siempre fue el EdWin.**_

_**Yimel elric: ¡Guuuaa enserio te quiero por decir que te gusto! ¡Los quiero a todos! Es genial que te haya parecido entretenido y ojala también te gusten las contys.**_

_**Kristall Blauw: ¡Kristal-san que bien que gustara! owo es genial porque creo que ya sabes que me encanta tu forma de escribir (XP) la verdad pensé esta historia para ellos porque este par me encanta pero tienes razón no hay muchas historias así.**_

_**Nikolas Sur: Hahahaha pues creo que por ahora Mei se salvo (C:) Pero ya verás que pronto la meto en problemas de nuevo, ojala puedas seguir leyendo.**_

_**Bueno y esos son todos (^^)**_

_**Ya saben que para comentarios/quejas/sugerencias/tomatazos/amenazas de muerte/ ovaciones de pie entre muchas otras cosas se dejan acá abajo en un review.**_

_**¡Nos leemos gente! ¡Cuídense!**_

_**~!Akemi-chan fuera!~ ¡Paaz!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Akemi-chan entra con una taza de café y una rosquilla***_** (-w-) eh, fue un día largo, 4 exámenes seguidos son todo un desafío **_***nota que la gente de Fanfiction la observa**_*** **

**(O_O) ¿Eh? ¿Hoy es día de conty? ¡Genial! **_***avienta la taza y la rosquilla***_

**¡Hey! ¡hey! ¡hey! ¡Universo! ¿Cómo andamos en este bonito jueves? Y la verdad vengo llegando de un día muy largo como pueden notar, pero no hay nada que me reconforte más que tenerles listo este fic que cada vez aceptan mejor.**

**¡DOMO ARIGATOU!**

**Bueno, no quiero hacerlos esperar más, ¡agradecimientos abajo! Por ahora disfruten de las fumadas y cosas raras que salen de mi retorcida cabeza:**

**Sin más preámbulo ¡GO!:**

_**CAP 3: DE RETRASOS Y EQUIBOCACIONES.**_

Suspire por decimo quinta vez en lo que iba de la mañana (porque las iba contando) mientras que le daba otro sorbo al café caliente que tenia sobre la mesa y redirigía mi atención hacia al periódico de esta mañana que el conserje había hecho el favor de traerme un poco más temprano.

_-"Siento que te despidieron porque te hice llegar tarde"-_ me dijo apenado, entregándome el diario y llevándose luego una mano a la nuca_.- "Me gustaría ayudarte a que encontraras uno nuevo, aunque por el momento esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti"-_

Ok, si bien el hombre llevaba algo de razón, nunca sentí que de verdad tuviera que culparlo por algo. Era como... un 50% culpa mía por levantarme tarde.

-¡Esto no es tan fácil!- grite exasperada al recordar que Kayra me había dicho también que necesitaba algo en que emplear mi tiempo, además de que necesitaba dinero para pagar el viaje que tenía en puerta.

Ese viaje…. ¡Guuuaa! De solo pensarlo la emoción me mataba, y pensar que había sido ayer que me acerque tanto a Alphonse-sama y a Winry-chan, en verdad debo de agradarles, no cualquiera invita a una perfecta extraña a conocer su pueblo natal, juro que casi parece que Alphonse-sama y yo somos…. Novios

-¡Aguarda! ¡Eso no puede pasar! – Me regañe en voz alta- ¡no no! ¡Más te vale dejar de pensar en eso Mei! Si tienes tiempo para fantasear mejor sigue buscando, ¡o ponte a empacar! Sí, eso será mejor para distraerme.

_**~un rato después~**_

-¡ciérrate ya maldita maleta!- grite molesta mientras trataba inútilmente de cerrar la valija que tenia sobre la cama- ¡bien! ¡Ya me harte!- exclame en forma de grito de batalla mientras me alejaba un poco y corría de regreso, pegaba un brinco y aterrizaba sobre la maleta, oyendo por fin un "Click" que me indicaba que la maleta estaba cerrada.

-¡Por fin!- Sonreí complacida, un problema menos.

*Toc, Toc, Toc * [**N/A:** efectos de sonido baratos Xp]

Escuche que llamaban a la puerta y rápidamente pegue un salto para correr a abrir, lamentablemente, en cuanto me baje de la maleta escuche como el serrojo de esta se abria y lanzaba por todos lados la ropa que llevaba dentro.

Bien Mei, respira, respira... ¡Grrrrr!

-Maldita maleta- masculle mientras recogía un poco lo que quedo regado por el piso.

*Toc Toc Toc toc toc*

-¡Ya voy!- grite mientras colocaba la bola gigante de prendas de vestir sobre la cama.

*!TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC!*

-¡QUE YA VOY!- la maleta no me tenia para nada de un humor agradable. Me encamine hasta la entrada y abrí, teniendo lista una mirada fulminante a quien estuviera esperando que le abriera.- ¿! QUE!- pregunte casi gritando… O gran error, no tenía ni idea de quien estaba del otro lado.

-E-Eh Mei-san-

¡MALDICION!

-¡A-Alphonse-san!- exclame sintiendo que me ponía roja como tomate y empezaba a sudar frio- Pe-perdón no fue mi… intención- patética disculpa lo sé.

-E-Esta bien- volvió a su habitual sonrisa- Este, Mei-san venia a dejarte tu boleto del avión para mañana- ¿Qué?

-¿!eh! , E-Espera Alphonse-san no puedo aceptar esto, debes permitirme pagártelo yo no…-

-Está bien, acéptalo por favor- Me extendió el pequeño papelito y me miro sonriendo. ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo le dices que no a esa sonrisa tan hermosa? ¿Cómo? ¿! Cómo!

-Ok- tome el boleto sonrojada y tímida.

-El avión sale a las 11:00am mañana- explico él mientras yo pasaba rápidamente la vista por el trozo de papel- Pero debo irme un poco más temprano de casa porque aun tengo que firmar unos papeles en la universidad, ¿te molesta si nos encontramos en el aeropuerto? Por favor- sonrió tímidamente.

-Está bien- murmure viendo como se iluminaba su rostro y yo me ponía aun mas roja que la vez anterior.

-¡Muy bien!- animado como siempre, es así como es más adorable - Hasta mañana Mei-san- Se metió por fin a su apartamento. Yo me quede parada en mi lugar por unos segundos, hasta que sentí las patitas de Xiao rasgando mi pantalón.

-¡ah! Es cierto- susurre alzándola en brazos y acariciándole la cabeza- debo buscar a alguien que pueda cuidarte, por lo menos unos días.- y me metí por fin a mi departamento.

_**~Al día siguiente~**_

-No es verdad- murmure volteando a ver al despertador y dándome miles de millones de golpes mentales- ¡NO ES VERDAD!- grite esta vez.

¿¡10:50am! ¿En serio? ¡Porque entre todos los días que tenia para levantarme tarde tenía que escoger hoy!

-¡maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!- Como pude, Salí de casa a toda velocidad, con las maletas a punto de reventar, una tostada de pan en la boca, el cabello con mis típicas medias trencitas hechas a la mitad y la ropa algo chueca, en resumen un desastre total.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa guapa?- el típico tonto de todas las mañanas al salir, ¡pff! ¡Pues si parece que me espera a propósito!… (Ahora que lo pienso… tal vez lo haga… ¡guua! Que miedo)

-¡TAXI!- grite al ver que por fin uno de los autos se detenía a hacerme algo de caso.

-¿A dónde señorita?- me pregunto el chofer, un hombre anciano pero de aires agradables.

-Al aeropuerto, dese prisa por favor-

-A la orden Madame- bueno, tenía razón, es un hombre agradable.

_-"!por favor, no me permitas arruinarlo Dios mío!"- _rogué

_**~En el aeropuerto~**_

-¡muchas gracias señor!- grite al taxista mientras se alejaba, voltee a ver el reloj de pulsera de mi muñeca, 11:05am, tenía que darle creidito al taxista, me había atraído rápido.

En fin, mejor corro ahora que tengo tiempo.

-Donde esta- murmure mordiéndome el labio y volteando hacia todos lados buscando la figura de Alphonse-sama, _¿y si llegue muy tarde? ¿Y si se fue sin mí? ¡Dios Mei metiste la pata! ¡Y bien metida! ¡No me sorprendería si de verdad se fue sin ti Baka!_

-¡Mei-san!- escuche que me llamaban, me voltee casi con estrellitas en los ojos y lo divise por fin, mirándome desde las escaleras para dar con la sala de abordar.

¿Ya dije que todo Alphonse-sama me resulta un encanto? ¿No? Pues lo digo y le reconfirmo.

Corrí por fin a encontrarme con él, en cuanto lo alcance me sonrió con ¿alivio?

-Llegas tarde Mei-san- me regaño tiernamente mientras corríamos.

-Gomen-

-Está bien, Mei-san, igual aun estamos a…-

"Pasajeros del vuelo 123 con destino a Risembull Favor de abordar por la sala 1A"

La voz monótona y repetitiva de la señorita que anunciaba los vuelos me hizo entrar en pánico cuando entregábamos nuestros pases para entrar a la sala de abordar.

-es nuestro vuelo, Mei-san, parece que aun no se va- me dijo tranquilamente mi lindo acompañante, ¿curioso no? Creo que leyó mi mente.

.

.

.

-Disculpe, ¿aun podemos abordar?- pregunto Alphonse a la encarga de recoger los boletos del avión, esta solo asintió y nos miro, recogió nuestros boletos y nos dejo pasar por fin.

-Gracias a Dios.- sentencie sentándome en mi lugar y dejando que el estrés que tenía acumulado desde hace un par de horas se liberara.

-Esos estuvo cerca ¿no Mei-san?- Pregunto Alphonse tirándose también sobre su asiento y abrochándose su cinturón.

-Sí, bastante cerca- sonreí nerviosa, tenía toda la culpa- Perdón, casi perdemos el vuelo por mi causa.-

-No hay problema, al final llegamos ¿no?-

-Sí, creo que si hehehe- olviden lo que dije de relajarme, el nervio de estar con Alphonse-sama volvió.

"_Señores pasajeros, pedimos por favor abrochar sus cinturones el vuelo 133 con destino a Creta prepararse para el despegue, las sobrecargos pasaran por sus lugares para garantizar que todo esté en orden"-_ Eh, por fin el despegue, ya puedo relajarme y de un momento a otro estaré en… aguarden… ¿acaso dijo Creta? ¿Vuelo 133?

Mire a Alphonse-sama, su expresión indicaba una sorpresa el doble de grande que la mia.

-Di-Disculpe señorita- llamo él a una sobre cargo que pasaba- Creo que el piloto cometió un error, este vuelo es el 123 ¿verdad? Con destino a Risembull.

-No señor, este es el vuelo 133 como dijo el capitán, este avión se dirige a Creta, mas aya del territorio de Amestris-

Juro que no hay insulto que describa lo que siento.

-No me….- susurre

-No es verdad- El lindo castaño a mi izquierda se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada- pensé tratando de calmarme- aun podemos bajarnos de este avión y tomar otro vuelo mañana, de seguro el que teníamos que tomar ya se fue.- *inserte tic nervioso en el ojo aquí*

No, ¿no puede estar tan mal verdad?

Sentí el motor del avión encenderse y que por fin comenzaba a moverse.

Me retracto, esto está mal… ¡MUY MAL!

**¡TO BE CONTINUED!**

**¡Chan chan chan chan! ¿Y ahora que pasara? ¡Muajajajajajajajajaja! **

**Nee, ¿Cómo quedo? A mi parecer me saque esto de la manga en un momento de super-ocio mortal, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Es la hora de responder reviews!**

**Pureheart01:** Creo que si antes se quedaron solitos ahora se quedaran aun mas, hihihi, gracias por leer espero que te haya gustado. (^^)

**BlueWindow:** ME alegra que te gustara, yo también amo esta pareja.

**Yimel Elric:** Guua una amenaza de muerte (TwT) No contaba con eso…. (Xp) Nee que bien que te gusto el anterior, espero que este llene también tus expectativas.

**Nikolas Sur:** ¿Esto es otro súper avance no? (XP) hahahaha ojala te guste, y estoy trabajando en eso de un trabajo para Mei, ¡espéralo pronto!

**Su Doppler:** hey muito obrigado por ter tempo para ler, não espera ter alguém ler em outro idioma! Eu amo a idéia! Espero que você goste de ler bem e ser feliz. (Desculpe se traduz Mas o Português não me deu e eu tenho que usar um tradutor)

**Poppy-chan mekezie:** A mí también me encanta el EdWin pero la verdad este par no se queda atrás, ya verás que lo continuare, espero que puedas seguir leyendo.

**Kristall Blaw:** Espero que haya llenado las expectativas que tenias Kris-san, ojala puedas seguir leyendo y comentando (^^)

**AndyHaikufma:** ¿Qué tal? Creo que estoy escribiendo sobre una Mei muy suertuda, hahahaha, ojala puedas leer y decirme que te pareció este.

**Bueno, ya la hice muy larga, ojala puedan leer y ya saben:**

**Para comentarios/ quejas/ sugerencias/ tomatazos/ ovaciones de pie y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review.**

**¡Me voy gente! ¡Hasta la otra!**

**~!AKEMI-CHAN FUERA!~ ¡PAAAAZ!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hi mundo! ¡Ake-chan reportándose con el nuevo capítulo de este fic!**

**Bueno, pido disculpas por lo mucho que me atrase, en mi defensa quiero decir que la escuela es malvada, hizo un complot con la tarea y algunos maestros y se me vino encima la temporada de exámenes (._.) **

**Pero bueno, creo que no hay nadie que quiera saber lo que pasa con migo y porque no subo el fic, (en serio… ¿alguien lee lo que pongo antes de la historia? xD) Hahaha no importa. (:D)**

**ADVERTENCIA: De ahora en adelante el narrado va a estar cambiando, tratare de que no se me olvide poner de quien es el POV (^^U) por el momento solo serán Al y Mei los narradores, pero en un futuro no muy lejano creo que también Winry eh incluso Ed van a estar por aquí como narradores testigo. Espero y no les moleste.**

**Ahora sin más preámbulo:**

**APARTAMENTO 512:**

**Capitulo 4: Linda.**

**.Alphonse POV.**

Volví a mirar mi reloj de pulsera esperando a que, con algo de suerte, el tiempo pasara más rápido. Nada, solo habían pasado 10 minutos desde la última vez que lo consulte. Me revolví incomodo sobre el asiento y tome la computadora portátil que traía con migo en la bolsa de mano, tratando de matar un poco más rápido el tiempo y de no voltear a ver a mi joven acompañante que ahora dormía recargada contra la ventana del avión en un estado de completa y absoluta calma.

¡No podía sentirme más idiota! Por mi culpa había embarcado a la pobre de Mei-san en este error de proporciones monumentales, ¡solo un completo tonto confundía el vuelo 123 con el 133! ¡Me merezco todos los reproches que Winry, Edward o hasta la misma Mei-san quieran darme! ¡Soy tan tonto!

_-Señores pasajeros, les informamos que estaremos en la ciudad de Cirenia, Creta en un tiempo estimado de 30 minutos, el clima de la ciudad es de 38 grados centígrados y el mar está en completa calma, pedimos por favor que pongan sus asientos en posición vertical y que se abrochen los cinturones.-_

La voz del capitán anunciando el aterrizaje me sacó de mis pensamientos y de los intentos fallidos de conseguir un par de boletos para salir de Creta lo más pronto posible, deje de lado el ordenador y obedecí al capitán abrochando por fin mi cinturón. Estaba por volver a la comodidad de la PC si no fue porque antes escuche un leve gemido proveniente de un lado de mi asiento, voltee a verificar el estado de mi acompañante, aun seguía de lo mas dormida, recargada aun contra la ventana del avión y con una de sus manos actuando como una pequeña eh improvisada almohada, la sacudí un poco para que despertara, después de todo estábamos por aterrizar y ella aun seguía sin el cinturón y con el asiento levemente hacia atrás, ella solo se revolvió un poco y murmuro algo que no alcance a entender.

-Mei-san- la llame esta vez mientras la seguía sacudiendo- Mei-san, despierta.- Por unos segundo me pareció que abría los ojos, pero rápidamente note como en vez de incorporarse y por fin ponerle fin a mis llamados, se acomodaba de nuevo, solo que esta vez hacia el otro lado, poniendo una de sus mejillas justo en mi hombro.

-Hmmm, 5 minutitos mas…- murmuro y esta vez sí le entendí. Pensé en seguirla moviendo, pero cuando regrese la vista a donde estaba su cara note un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Sentí como el corazón se me detenía por unos segundos, y podría jurar que me sonroje unos instantes.

_- "Mei-san es muy bonita cuando duerme, su rostro tan calmado, y esa expresión serena"-_

_-Hmmm, Kayra…-_ comenzó a balbucear ella, sacándome de mis raros pensamientos-_ déjame en paz…. Le diré que me gusta cuando... cuando quiera decírselo…- _

Mi sonrisa se borro al instante, ¿Mei-san estaba enamorada de alguien? Eso es normal aunque, no parece de verdad que le interesen ese tipo de temas, ojala sea alguien bueno y que de verdad la aprecie, no me gustaría que le rompieran el corazón… Ella se merece a alguien que la cuide, que la quiera, que la proteja y que la haga sentir especial, ¡me molestaría mucho que alguien la lastimara! Siendo ella tan tierna, atenta, amable y… momento… ¿¡en que rayos estoy pensando!...

-Disculpe- Una de las sobrecargos llego a mi rescate, llamándome y haciendo que dejara de lado todo rastro del pensamiento anterior- Me permitiría despertar a la señorita, estamos por aterrizar y el capitán ya ha dado instrucciones.-

-No se preocupe, yo lo hare- le dedique una amable sonrisa a la joven que se alejaba a verificar el estado de los demás pasajeros. Por mi parte, regrese la vista a la mata de cabellos negros que esta vez abrazaba mi brazo con fuerza y tallaba su rostro contra mí.

-Mei-san- la llame despacio y meciéndola con suavidad- Mei-san- La nombrada por fin abrio los ojos.

-Hmmm, Alphonse-sama- ¿desde cuándo me llama así? - ¿Dónde estamos?- bostezo un poco sin moverse.

-Seguimos en el avión, ya vamos a aterrizar- respondí mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello oscuro detrás de su oído y sentía como se me arrebolaban un poco las mejillas por la acción ¿Por qué demonios hice eso? Al parecer el gesto no paso desapercibido por ella y se sonrojo también- Perdona, estabas durmiendo tan tranquila, no quería interrumpirte.-

-N-No p-pasa nada- dijo dándose cuenta que aun mantenía mi brazo cautivo y que su mejilla aun estaba recargada contra mi hombro, esto solo hizo que se sonrojara con más fuerza y se despegara a velocidad luz.- L-Lo s-siento, este.. yo…- tartamudeaba arrinconándose lo más que podía contra el frio metal del avión.

-No te preocupes- sonreí mientras pasaba discretamente la mano por la zona donde aun podía sentirse el calor de su abrazo, mire de reojo mi mano recorriendo la piel de mi brazo y luego la mire a ella, seguía tan roja y no paraba de tartamudear para sí misma cosas sin sentido.

- "Sonrojada también es linda"- Pensé, pero rápidamente me di un leve golpe mental para volver a la realidad, antes de que también me sonrojara y comenzara a actuar como un idiota.

-Disculpe, su cinturón- La misma señorita de hace unos momentos ahora nos miraba a ambos con una mueca de desaprobación, Mire rápidamente a mi acompañante, que solo se limito a enderezar el asiento y abrochar la correa de tela contra su cintura. Enseguida la sobrecargo se retiro a su propio asiento en la parte trasera del avión y comenzó por fin el descenso.

**Hummmm, ¿cortito pero bonito? (^^) Bueno creo que por ahora lo dejare hasta ahí, solo porque de verdad esta escena la traía dándome vueltas por la cabeza y se me hizo bien para escribirlo. Disculpen lo resumido de verdad, aun así espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que espero sus opiniones, criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, ovaciones de pie, entre muchas otras cosas en un review.**

**Como siempre gracias a: **

**Poppy-chan Makenzie: Yo sé, lo que hace la gente cuando tiene prisa (xP) hahahah de hecho está basado en algo que me paso una vez cuando iba en un colectivo con mi madre, que por las prisas nos subimos a una cosa que no era, hahaha xD ¡! Anécdota random! No te preocupes, si llegan a tiempo a la boda... o tal vez no…. Muajajajajaja (O_O) … En fin gracias por leer, que genial que te guste.**

**Kristall Blauw: ¡Gracias por el apoyo moral! Me alegra que te este gustando, eso hace a Akemi-chan muy feliz (T/T llora de emoción). Bueno ojala te haya gustado este y puedas seguir leyendo.**

**AMIG ANONIM: No sé quién eres pero igual ¡a Ake-chan le alegra que te este gustando y mereces reconocimiento! o ¡Arigato!**

**¡Bueno gente, esta criatura de la mala suerte se despide! ¡NOS LEEMOS!**

**~¡Akemi-chan fuera! ¡PAAAZ!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hi gente de este planeta y algunos recónditos lugares en Marte! **

**¡Ake-chan volvió con la agradable noticia de que las vacaciones comenzaron, -desde hace una semana en realidad (^^U)- y ahora que tengo un rato libre de inspiración pues ¡eh decidido actualizar!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, merezco todos los tomates que quieran arrojar (U_U) pero es que como voy a salir de la ciudad estas vacaciones, me han traído para todos lados con papeleo y arreglos.**

**Pero no hablemos de mi, mejor vallamos directo con la historia ¿Vale?**

_***Como ya sabemos, los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)***_

APARTAMENTO 512:

ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR TAN MAL.

**MEI POV:**

-¿!EHHH! ¿COMO QUE EN CRETA? – el tremendo grito de Kayra al otro lado del teléfono estuvo por dejarme sorda, tuve que alejarme un poco del auricular para proteger la integridad de mis tímpanos.

-Si, en Creta- respondí desganada.- ¡Y por mi culpa Kayra! ¿Quién se equivoca de avión a la hora de abordar?- me daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza contra la pared del aeropuerto mientras las personas me observaban y murmuraban, podría jurar que se reían, pero preferí dejarle eso a solo una sospecha paranoica.- Por eso te he llamado, me has pedido que te marcara en cuanto pisara tierra ¿no?-

-Sí, bueno, por lo menos estas bien- No me ayudaba mucho que me dijera eso, pero igual era mejor a que el avión se hubiera caído- Y, ¿Cuándo toman el avión correcto?-

-No lo sé, Alphonse-sama está haciendo lo posible por conseguir un par de boletos para Central lo antes posible, con suerte y hoy mismo estemos de regreso- Explique.

-¡Bueno! ¡Piensa en positivo Mei! Estarás sola con el por tiempo indefinido ¡aprovecha y conócele mejor!-

-¿!C-Como que conocerle mejor tonta!- Grite al sentir los colores subirse a mi cara- ¡Estamos aquí por mi culpa! ¡No es tiempo para un plan romántico!-

-Nada pierdes con tratar- Dijeron burlonamente al otro lado de la línea- Aunque bueno, es solo una sugerencia.-

-….-

-¡Ah! ¡Mei-chan debo colgar! Es hora de alistarme para ir a trabajar-

-Está bien, te llamo luego.-

-¡Chao!-

-Chao-

Colgué desganada mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación, "¡esa Kayra! ¡No puede salir con esa clase de cosas en un momento como este! Un plan romántico, ¡si cómo no! ¿Cómo puedo tratar de conquistar a alguien a quien ni siquiera puedo ver a la cara?". Preferí dejar esos pensamientos de lado y salir de una vez hacia donde ya debían de estarme esperando.

**~o~**

-¡Alphonse-san!- llame al localizar por fin una mata de cabellos castaños entre toda la multitud de la sala de espera del aeropuerto, el aludido solo volteo a mirarme con su típica sonrisa y yo le regrese el gesto.- ¿Y bien?- inquirí esperando a que me diera buenas noticias.

-Conseguí boletos para mañana por la mañana- Respondió de lo más feliz por su logro mientras yo me daba un golpe mental para reaccionar, "eso era justo lo que no quería que pasara" – Por lo que pasaremos la noche aquí, ya he pedido que nos reserven habitaciones en un hotel cercano, no habrá problemas.-

-E-Esta bien…- Atine a responder con las mejillas arreboladas y las ganas de desmallarme que hacía tiempo no sentía volvían de improviso.

-Aunque, aun falta un rato para que eso pase- El se puso de pie frente a mí y me tomo por los hombros, mostrando siempre una sincera sonrisa.- Por lo pronto, dime ¿No quieres comer algo?-

Y eso, era otra cosa que no quería que pasara.

**~o~**

**~EN ALGUN OTRO LUGAR~**

**AL POV:**

Le di otro trago a la soda que sostenía entre las manos, nervioso, pensé que invitar a comer a Mei-san por algún lugar sería una buena forma de no pensar en el cargo de conciencia que tengo por subirla a un avión equivocado, además de que quería olvidar esa sensación que venía rondándome el cuerpo desde que la vi dormida antes de aterrizar, no sé ni lo que es, por eso es mejor que se valla rápido.

-El atardecer es muy bonito cuando se ve frente al mar- comento ella, mientras que le daba otro bocado al pascado frito que tenia servido en el plato.

El lugar, un restaurante de mariscos cerca de la playa, con mesas fuera del local que daban justo frente al mar, perfecto escenario para ver el atardecer y sentir la cálida brisa marina golpearte la cara.

-¿Nunca lo habías visto Mei-san?- Cuestione extrañado del brillo en los ojos y la ensoñación en su voz, se veía de verdad graciosa, como una niña pequeña.

-Nop, nunca- respondió rápido- ¿Por qué? ¿Tu si, Alphonse-san?-

-Bueno, sí, mi hermano y yo viajábamos mucho cuando éramos más jóvenes, tuve la oportunidad de verlo una vez. Fue hasta que decidí entrar a la universidad que dejamos de hacerlo, eso fue hace un par de años- Explique, hace mucho que no hablaba con nadie sobre esos días, pero por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en ella y contarle lo que sea.

-Hmm, ya veo- Susurro ella dejando los cubiertos de lado del plato y llevándose el dedo índice de la mano derecha al labio.- Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, no es como si de verdad lo hubiera visto pero, cuando yo era pequeña, mis padres trabajaban en un huerto de arroz y me gustaba ayudarles a cosechar, había ocasiones en las que imaginaba que lo que veía frente a mi no era otra cosa más que el océano y que las pequeñas plantas sobresalientes eran alguna especie de algas…- la imagen en mi cabeza de la pequeña Mei con los ojos iluminados y la voz maravillada fue demasiado adorable como para no soltar una sonrisa que al parecer la hizo apenarse.

-A-Aunque n-no es.. c-como si de verdad fuera el mar, e-es solo que me gusta imagi-imaginar que lo era y…- explico tartamudeando y poniéndose roja, no pude resistirlo mas, debía reírme de ese adorable gesto.

-Perdón, Perdón- exclame entre carcajadas mientras me tocaba el estomago, ella solo inflo las mejillas en un infantil gesto- es solo que...- dije retomando la compostura y sonriendo- La imagen en mi cabeza fue demasiado tierna, lo siento.- Y eso solo la hizo sonrojarse más.

-Eres malo, Alphonse-san- dijo roja mientras daba otro sorbo a su limonada.

-Al- dije llamando su atención.

-¿Perdón?-

-Puedes llamarme Al, así es como todos me llaman- y sonreí al notar como su gesto se iluminaba de nuevo.

-Está bien, Solo su tu me llamas Mei- Dijo victoriosa.

-De acuerdo Mei.

**~o~ **

**~MAS TARDE EN EL HOTEL~**

**MEI POV:**

"Este día había comenzado bastante horrible, pero había ido mejorando sobre la marcha" sí, eso habría pensado si ESTO no estuviese ocurriendo en estos momentos.

-Debe haber un error señorita- El gesto de Alphon… quiero decir, de Al, Bailaba entre la incredulidad y el rubor, mientras yo solo me limitaba a quedarme como estatua en mi lugar y a sentir un incontrolable vaivén en mi ceja derecha. ¿Tengo un tic facial? No lo sabia…

-Ningún error caballero, fue lo que el aeropuerto reservo, una habitación doble-

-Bu-Bueno, probablemente si vamos a…-

-Siento ser quien se lo diga señor pero…- lo que sea que el castaño a mi derecha fuera a decir (Que ya sabía yo más o menos por donde iba) fue cortado por la voz amable de la recepcionista del hotel.- Estamos en época de veraneo y lo más probables es que todos los hoteles y posadas de la ciudad estén saturados.-

-….- sin comentarios, la verdad es que quiero matar a la recepcionista.

-Bien, entonces… tomaremos el cuarto- incrédula mire a mi derecha y vi a Al completamente sonrojado.

-Me permiten un segundo…- murmure atrayendo la atención de las dos personas frente a mi- De-debo hacer una…. Lla-llamada-

Me aleje lo más que pude, saque el teléfono celular del bolsillo de mis jeans y marque con una impresionante velocidad el número.

.

.

Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres

¡MALDICON! ¡CONTESTA DE UNA BUENA VES KAYRA!

-¿Hola?- cuando por fin escuche la voz de cierta somnolienta chica al otro lado del auricular, todo el auto control que venía juntando desde hace buen rato se fue literalmente al demonio.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grite sintiéndome acalorada y tonta, cuando se me acabo el aire por fin pude relajarme y colgar.

**~o~ **

**~EN ALGUN LUGAR DE CENTRAL~**

**GENERAL POV:**

En algún lugar de la tranquila ciudad, el teléfono móvil de una morena sonó, despertándola de un profundo estado de sueño, miro el aparato con mala cara y lo tomo entre sus manos con claras intenciones de arrojarlo lejos, pero, al notar que era de cierta amiga suya opto por abrir el móvil y contestar.

-¿Hola?- murmuro somnolienta, esperaba a que Mei le respondiera cortante y nerviosa como siempre pero eso nunca paso.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Tuvo que retirar el auricular de sus oídos para asegurarse de no quedar sorda, en cuanto el grito paro, acerco de nuevo la oreja solo para escuchar el sonido tono de marcado emanando del aparato.

-Pero qué demonios…- musito claramente confusa, Mei estaba loca, eso no podía negarlo…

O bueno, ya le preguntaría en otro momento el porqué de su grito.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Etto, ¿No me ****maten****? ****(^^U) *se cubre esperando recibir tomates***

**Bueno, eh aquí la actualización, ojala les haya gustado porque la verdad a mi no me convenció, sigo pensando que las contys quedan muy cortas (: S)**

**Espero haber llenado sus expectativas y haberles sacado aunque sea, un pensamiento agradable de mi fic. ^^**

**Y ahora, viendo el asunto de los pasados reviews.**

_**COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:  
>Kristall Blaw, Poppi-chan Mekenzie y Andyhaikufma.<strong>_

**A las que en esta ocasión no responderé como es debido por cuestiones de tiempo. (¡Si hermano ya me quito de la pc dame 10 minutos! ****¬ ¬) ****^^U**

**Bueno, espero sacar el siguiente capítulo para antes de 18 de Diciembre pues ese día tengo en puerta un viaje con la familia (¡No me quiero ir! ¡No me dejaran llevarme la compu! TwT) pero en caso de que no la tenga, prometo escribir las contys en papel y lápiz mientras viajo para que a mi regreso tenga unos 4 o 5 capítulos listos para transcribirse y ser publicados.**

**¡Bueno, Ake~Chan se despide gente! ¡Espero verlos pronto!~ o**

**~¡AKE~CHAN FUERA! ¡PAAAAZ!~**


	6. Chapter 6

***entra tímidamente esperando los tomates en cualquier momento***

**¡Ok! *nerviosa* ¿cómo andamos gentecita de este planeta y algunos lugares en Marte? **

**Etto, ¡Feliz navidad atrasada y prospero 2012 –atrasado también **** -¡ **

**¡Ya sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza! Tiren todos los tomates que deseen, los merezco, ¡pero es que regrese campantemente de las vacaciones solo para enterarme que nos fuimos sin pagar el recibo del internet! (TTwTT) estuve desconectada más tiempo de lo que pensé, lo lamento.**

**Pero bueno, lo importante es que regrese para traerles el fic, que tratare de actualizar semanalmente, aunque con eso de que ya nada más me queda una semana de vacaciones, lo dudo mucho (U.U)**

**Bueno, en lo que yo me deprimo, ¿qué tal si ustedes pasan a leer y seguimos la conversación abajo? **

**ADEVERTENCIA: ¿Posible OCC?, un Alphonse temiendo por su vida y con pensamientos no muy sanos (¿?)(Bueno, eso ultimo quizás no tanto…) ¿Ven a lo que me refiero con OCC?**

_***Como ya sabemos, los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)***_

**APARTAMENTO 512:**

**CAPITULO 6: **

**MEI POV:**

-Bueno… Pasa Mei-chan- tartamudeo Al mientras abría de a poco la puerta y me cedía el paso.

Ingrese a paso de tortuga y baje la maleta, le di una rápida mirada al cuarto que estaba pisando: una mesa de centro, dos sillas de madera, un peinador, una pequeña tele, una puerta que daba a un balcón, una pequeña nevera arrinconada cerca, **¡UNA CAMA!** Y lo que parecía ser una baño. Me di cuenta de que no había ni un solo rastro de un sofá donde pudiera excusarme para dormir. ¡Maldición!

Volví a tomar la valija y me acerque a la mesa de centro para recargarla, la abrí y saque de ella un pantalón largo negro y una polera roja de manga larga, además de dos toallas blancas.

-Etto, Iré a-a to-toma un baño- Explique mientras cerraba de nuevo la maleta y trataba de ocultar con mi flequillo mis rojas mejillas. Ni siquiera espere a que respondiera, corrí hacia el cuarto en el que suponía, debía haber una tina.

Una vez dentro, recargue la espalda contra la puerta y me deje caer suavemente, tratando (inútilmente cabe decir) de parar mi agitado corazón, además de darme unos leves golpes en la cabeza contra la fría madera.

_-Sera un milagro que salga de aquí rápido-_ Pensé desganada al tiempo que me ponía de pie y me disponía a hacer lo que suponía que estaba haciendo.

**~O~O~**

**AL POV:**

Suspire derrotado mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón, me dirigí a la puerta del balcón de la habitación y me dispuse a salir a tomar aire. El hotel quedaba un poco retirado de la bahía, pero aun se podía divisar por el horizonte, además de que aun se podía sentir la brisa salada golpeándote el rostro y la humedad del aire alrededor.

Inhale profundo y me di unas cuantas bofetadas mentales.

_-¡Vamos Alphonse! ¡Solo llámala y ya! No es como si valla a matarte o… espera, ahora que lo pienso, ¡si puede matarme! ¡En cuanto se entere de que lleve a su preciada Mei a un lugar desconocido para ella me va a…!- _sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda, no lo niego, ella puede ser aterradora cuando se lo propone.

-Bien- suspire por última vez- aquí voy- y tome el móvil para por fin marcar el numero.

_**PRIMER TIMBRE:**_

"_Tal vez deba marcar mañana, de seguro ya se durmió"_

_**SEGUNDO TIMBRE:**_

"_Si, lo mejor será que cuelgue ahora y que le marque temprano al subir al avión, además considerando lo torpe que es se caerá por las escaleras en su prisa pro contestar, Nii-san se molestaría si algo le pasara por mi culpa antes de la boda"_

_**TERCER TIMBRE:**_

"_Marcare mañana, eso es lo mejor"_

-¿Hola?- ¡Demonios!

-Ho-Hola Winry- dije tratando de no sonar nervioso, ni asustado…

-¡ALPHONSE ELRIC!- Grito ella - ¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN! ¡ESTABAMOS TODOS PREOCUPADOS!-

-Lo siento Winry- Me lleve la mano a la nuca- Hubo un problemita a la hora de abordar el avión y acabamos en… bueno en Creta-

La escuche soltar una leve carcajada ahogada al otro lado del teléfono, mascullando cosas como "¿A quién le ocurre eso?", aunque preferí no darle importancia.

-El punto es….- carraspee sonando serio y tratando de que ya no se burlara.- que conseguimos boletos para salir a Central mañana, de ahí tomaremos un tren y llegaremos a Risembull por la tarde, espero.-

-¿Por qué en tren?-

-¡No me arriesgare a que todo esto me pase de nuevo!- Adiós tono de seriedad.

-Ok - podría jurar que sonrió- Por cierto Alphonse, ¿Ya se lo contaste verdad? La situación de la familia.

Di un respingo antes de bajar la mirada al piso, ¡era cierto! ¡Como pude olvidarlo!

-Está bien- suspiro cansada- interpreto tu silencio, no se lo has dicho.

-Exacto- yo también suspire.

-Bueno, debes hacerlo y lo sabes, descansen por ahora y dile a Mei que se esté calmada, para mañana ya estará aquí.-

-Está bien- sonreí, al parecer Winry le había tomado cariño a Mei- Se lo diré, lo prometo. Los veo mañana-

-¡Oh! y Alphonse…- me dijo antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de colgar.

-¿Si?-

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a esa chica mientras estén solos, te matare si lo haces ¿Entendido?- me sonroje sin querer, _acaso ella creía que yo…_- Bueno, eso es todo, descansa y te veo luego.- y colgó.

Retire el auricular del móvil de mi oído y me le quede viendo por unos interminables segundos, sintiendo que aun seguía rojo como tomate.

-¡No es como si de verdad fuera a hacer algo como eso Winry! ¡No soy un pervertido!- Grite, aunque aun no alcanzaba a captar porque no se lo había dicho.

Si la llamada había acabado de este modo aun y cuando omití el mínimo detalle de la habitación, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo es que habría concluido si se lo contaba…

Suspire, gracias a Dios no lo dije…

**~O~O~**

**GENERAL POV:**

Los portazos de la puerta del baño y de la corrediza del balcón sonaron increíblemente sincronizados, eh hicieron que ambos, tanto la pelinegra como el castaño alzaran la vista del picaporte-manija y voltearan a verse sin decir ni media palabra y se quedaran así por unos segundos que rápidamente se hicieron minutos.

_-¡Malditos silencios incómodos!-_ Gritaron al unisonó ambas mentes.-_ Di algo, lo que sea-_

_-_Y… ¿Qué tal la ducha?- no muy convencido, fue el castaño quien se animo a romper el espacio sin palabras.

-Fue muy agradable, gracias- respondió ella cortésmente- la verdad era que me hacía falta, fue un día bastante largo- se acerco a donde estaba su maleta y revolvió un par de cosas, sacando al final un pequeño cepillo y una banda goma que se acomodo temporalmente en la muñeca.

-Llame a Winry hace un momento…- continuo el chico, no sin antes sonrojarse internamente por el cómo se oían sus palabras- Ha dicho que ya nos esperan allá.

-¡Oh!- Mei se acomodaba los negro mechones de su cabello en una coleta alta y los recogía con la banda de goma.- debió preocuparse ¿no es así? Debería disculparme luego por las molestias.

-No creo que ella este molesta contigo- Le sonrió el castaño. _"Aunque lo más probable es que con migo si lo esté"_ pensó con amargura.

El silencio volvió.

-Nee Mei-chan- Volvió a hablar después de meditarlo un poco- quisiera hablar contigo de algo…-

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada, son solo algunas cosas de mi familia que debes saber…- torció la boca y cerró los ojos algo dudoso.

- ¡Oh! Claro, ¿qué es?

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…

_**TOC TOC TOC... **__(N/A: Se me acabo el presupuesto para los efectos de sonido ._.U)_

-¡Ya voy!- La pelinegra se volteo y corrió hacia la puerta.- ¿Si?- pregunto al abrir y encontrarse del otro lado a un hombre vestido de camarero con una botella entre las mano y dos copas.

-Madame- musito entregándole la botella, Mei la examino un momento y luego volvió la mirada al hombre.

-Amm, no ordenamos esto, lo siento- hizo un ademan de regresarle el objeto pero este lo rechazo amablemente.

-Cortesía del hotel Madame- el sujeto puso las dos copas en las manos de la chica para luego hacer una reverencia- con permiso- dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y luego se marcho.

Mei lo vio doblar en el pasillo y luego lo perdió de vista, volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la botella y suspiro cansada al darse cuenta del contenido.

Una botella de champaña.

**AL POV:**

-¿Qué es eso Mei-chan?- cuestione viéndola volver de la puerta.

-Un regalo del hotel- suspiro-hablo poniendo una botella y dos copas en la mesita de centro y dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas- la a traído un mesero del restaurante- su voz sonaba cansada.

-Hummm- tome la botella y la levante para leer la etiqueta que tenía atada, también suspire, a alguien, en algún lado, debía gustarle mucho hacerme sufrir. – Champaña-

-Así es- contesto ella.

Me masajee el puente de la nariz con mi mano libre y devolví la botella a su lugar en la mesa, _"Parece que estamos de luna de miel"_ un pensamiento vergonzoso, pero a estas alturas bastante atinado.

-¿Pa-parece que a-acabamos de casarnos no?- Voltee a ver a Mei que ahora se ponía de pie y daba un par de pasos para sentarse de nuevo, ahora sobre la cama, tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero aun así reía.

-Si- respondí riendo un poco y sonrojándome también, al parecer los dos estábamos igual de incómodos.-Bueno, ya que esta aquí- destape la botella y serví un poco en una de las copas- ¿bebes, Mei-chan?- No porque pero ella se sonrojo aun mas y bajo la mirada, ¿La había puesto nerviosa?

-N-n-n-no, la v-verdad nunca eh b-bebido- jugueteaba con sus dedos en un gesto adorable.

-Oh, está bien- alcé la copa entre mis manos- en ese caso, ¿te molesta si yo…- no sabía cómo continuar eso, pero al parecer ella entendió.

-No, no hay problema-

Le sonreí llevando la copa a los labios.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

La luz del sol que entraba en la habitación en ese momento fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarle a mi pereza y hacer que abriera los ojos, lo primero que vi fue al techo que estaba completamente blanco, sin ninguna imperfección.

-"Curioso"- pensé- "el techo en mi habitación tenía algunas manchas de humedad"- fue entonces que una punzada de dolor en la cabeza me hizo levantarme de golpe, con ambas manos sobre mi enredado cabello, los ojos cerrados para contener el dolor y un gesto incomodo, gran error, eso solo me había costado que ahora me sintiera mareado.

Tirándome en la cama completamente adolorido decidí que lo mejor sería dormir un poco más, aun cuestionándome dos cosas: ¿A que venían esas horribles punzadas de dolor? Y ¿Dónde demonios quedaron las manchas de humedad de mi techo?, no fue hasta que mi cuerpo volvió a estar completamente recostado en la cama que sentí la presencia de alguien más en la misma, voltee extrañado y lo que pude ver no fue sino a una linda pelinegra que dormía de lo mas tranquila.

_Pánico en: 3…2…1…._

-¡!- reprimí el grito que estaba por dar cubriéndome la boca con ambas manos y mordiéndome fuerte la lengua, mientras me hacía cada vez más hacia atrás con las manos y lo siguiente que mi mente proceso era que ya está de cara al piso. "_¡Maldición!"_Frote fuertemente mi cabeza que ahora se sentía adolorida por dentro y por fuera.

_-Por favor, no hice no que creo que hice, no hice lo que creo que hice…-_ por el momento, el dolor de cabeza era el menor de mis problemas. Me levante rápido del piso y me senté justo a la orilla de la cama, redirigí la mirada a la chica que aun seguía plácidamente dormida, cubierta hasta arriba por las sabanas y con una expresión súper tranquila y de lo mas feliz, no pasaron ni 10 segundos antes de que me atacara una vocecita en mi cabeza.

_-"! Pervertido! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido Alphonse! ¡Winry tenia razón al amenazarte! ¡PER-VER-TI-DO!"-_

¡Momento! ¡Winry!

-¡Estoy muerto!- murmure golpeándome la frente con la palma de la mano.

Un gemidito de incomodidad me saco de mi línea de pensamientos (la cual en este momento tenía que ver con tirarme por el balcón ahora mismo antes de que cierta rubia descubriera lo que había hecho) y me hizo bajar la mirada a la chica que, hecha un ovillo sobre la cama y con la pijama complemente desarreglada se había destapado y ahora temblaba levemente.

-¿Cómo es que puede tener frio si estamos tan cerca del océano?- pero justo cuando estaba por levantarme de mi sitio y cobijarla de nuevo algo me detuvo, tanto ella como yo estábamos vestidos, yo con la misma ropa de ayer, claro está pero vestidos a fin de cuentas.

Suspire aliviado, ¡Me salve! ¡Gracias Dios!

-Hummm, ¿Alphonse-kun?- estaba por llorar de la alegría cuando la dulce voz de Mei me saco de mis pensamientos, ahora me miraba tiernamente sonrojada, se incorporo sobre la cama y bostezó.- bu-bueno días-

-Buenos días Mei-chan.- El alivio y felicidad en mi voz eran bastante notorios.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Nada que decir, salvo: Acepto toda la verdura que quieran arrojar : S**

**Quería hacer este capítulo con comedia, pero al final esto es lo que ha salido (:S) Ojala les haya gustado igual, porque aunque me partí la cabeza para escribir la conty, me ha hecho mucha gracia y me ha gustado mucho (^^U )Ya verán, en el próximo capítulo viene la versión de los hechos de Mei y veremos lo que ha sucedido en realidad, además de que se explica a que se refería Winry con "Condición de la familia" *sonrisa marca gato chesire***

**COMO SIEMPRE AGRADECIDA CON:**

**Poppy-chan Mekenzie: ¡Gracias por esperarme! ^^ En verdad estoy agradecida por la paciencia de los lectores y que no se desesperen, me bloqueo en ocasiones y escribir se vuelve algo complicado.**

**Andyhaikufma: Yo también pensé que era mucha coincidencia cuando estaba releyendo antes de subir, pero bueno, ya ves, Mei es una chica con suerte (xD) gracias por comentar, espero puedas tenerme paciencia.**

**Naty-ChanOtakuFanpire: T/T ¡me alegra que hayas leído de nuevo!~ O espero que este capítulo también te haya hecho reír un poco y te haya mantenido entretenida aunque sea por algunos minutos. **

**BlueWindow: Me alegra que te guste (^^) ¡y ya verás que aunque sea a velocidad caracol este fic se termina!**

**KittyAl: Gracias por tu review, yo también lo adoro haha (XP)**

**Y si me permiten el atrevimiento (¿?) quiero pegar un cartel de "SE BUSCA: Kristall Blaw!~" (¿!Dónde estás Kris-chan! O)**

**Bueno gente, aun cuando es en contra de mi voluntad debo despedirme.**

**~¡FELIZ NAVIDAD y PROSEPERO 2012!~ o (Felicitaciones atrasadas ^^U MUY MUY ATRASADAS)**

**~¡Dejen reviews onegai!~ ¡su opinión es importante!**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**

**~!AKEMI-CHAN FUERA!~ ~!PAAAAZ!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este, ok ¡hola! *se tira de rodillas al piso***

**¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! No tengo perdón y la verdad esta vez no tengo excusas, las primeras dos semanas de escuela si estuvieron duras y lo que quieran pero eso no me pretexto para ausentar todo un mes, merezco tomates, lo sé… ¡Es más! ¡Son libres de arrojarlos!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: ¡CAPITULO LARGO!~ (para compensar mi ausencia) & cambios en la historia original del anime y el manga (Que tampoco creo que cuente, después de todo es un UA xD) **

_***Como ya sabemos, los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)***_

**APARTAMENTO 512:**

**CAPITULO 7:**

**MEI POV:**

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, respiraba agitada y sudaba un poco, recorrí el cuarto con la mirada, cerciorándome de que en efecto estaba recostada en la cama del hotel, gemí incomoda mientras removía el bulto de sabanas que estaba sobre mi cuerpo y me quedaba hecha volita en la cama.

-¿Cómo puede tener frio si estamos tan cerca del océano?- escuche.

Paso un rato en el que reino el silencio, hasta que por fin pude controlar mi tiritar y opte por abrir los ojos, descubriendo que cierto chico me miraba atentamente con una leve chispa de alegría en los ojos.

-Huuum, ¿Alphonse-kun?

-Buenos días, Mei-chan- su sonrisa me saco una sonrisa nerviosa a mí, un sonrojo muy tenue y un leve ataque de pánico.- Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?

-N-no no...

-Que bien- dio un saltito y en cuanto estuvo bien apoyado en el piso me tendió una mano caballerosamente- Ya es un poco tarde, ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué te apetece almorzar?

Tome su mano y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, ya estando a su altura –o algo por el estilo, el es algunos centímetros más alto que yo- le sonreí tímidamente.

-N-no lo sé… lo que sea está bien.

-¿Segura? Oh bueno, entonces recorramos la zona costera un rato y encontremos un buen lugar para desayunar, de ahí volvemos a empacar y nos vamos para el aeropuerto ¿vale?

-Va-vale…

Tome ropa de mi maleta y corrí a cambiarme aun con algunas dudas y mucha vergüenza rondándome la cabeza.

**AL POV:**

Una sonrisa aliviada pero a la vez algo fingida.

Eso fue todo lo que pude dedicarle a Mei, al verla abrir los ojos y sonreírme como siempre lo hacía algo dentro de mí se relajo aun mas, me alegraba el hecho de que al menos aparentemente no haya pasado nada malo mientras estaba, emmm… indispuesto, pero como aun no puedo recordar nada de la noche anterior no podía estar seguro de ello.

-¡Lista!~- su voz cantarina me hizo voltearme hacia la puerta del baño, al hacerlo un rubor asalto mi mejillas y abrí la boca sorprendido.

-¿Q-que tal?- un short de mezclilla con sandalias romanas oscuras y una blusa de estilo oriental de color café claro con detalles negros, una porción de su cabello negro recogido en media coleta detrás de la cabeza y el resto suelto.

- ¿Al?- me llamo ella, se acerco a mí y sacudió rápidamente su mano derecha frente a mis ojos.

-¿Hoooolaa? ¿Hay alguien?

-¡ah! ¿Qué? Lo siento…- me disculpe sonrojado hasta el tope, me le había quedado mirando como idiota, pero era inevitable, se veía muy linda y…. esperen, ¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?

-Estas muy linda Mei-chan- le hice un ademan para que se dirigiera a la puerta- Bueno y ¿qué le parece si nos vamos madame?

-Oh, hehe claro- rio ella, me dio la espalda y se dispuso a salir.

Cuando por fin ella desapareció por la puerta, me di un par de bofetadas leves y agite rápidamente la cabeza, tratando inútilmente de sacar a la linda Mei de mis pensamientos.

MEI POV:

El resto del día paso con relativa calma, terminamos desayunando en el restaurante del hotel pues no encontramos nada mejor, conversamos animadamente, reímos y bromeábamos el uno con el otro, pero claro, en lugar de disfrutar mi tiempo sola con el lindo de Al, no pude dejar de sentirme incomoda para mis adentros, cada vez que el inocentemente me sonreía yo alejaba la mirada sonrojada por la pena, invadida por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, note varias veces que él me miraba preocupado pero le reste importancia y me convencí de que lo alucine. Volvimos al hotel a recoger las maletas y por fin partimos rumbo al aeropuerto –esta vez insistí en salir con una hora de anticipación, solo por si acaso…-

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 231 con destino a Central favor de abordar por la sala 3C"_

-¡Ah! Ese es nuestro vuelo Mei-chan- exclamo feliz Al después de un rato de silencio, ambos nos pusimos de pie y nos dispusimos a abordar.

-Me alegra estar esta vez en el avión correcto- dije en un murmullo en voz alta, el castaño sentado junto a mí se rio.

-No te preocupes, este es el vuelo 231 con destino a Central, lo revise cuatro veces- esta vez fue mi turno para reír.

¡Pero claro! Como no tengo suerte para este tipo de situaciones pronto ambos nos sumimos en silencio que por alguna mística razón se sentía bastante incomodo.

-Y… Mei-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Di un respingo sobre el asiento y en ese preciso momento sentí el avión moverse.

-Cla-claro Al, ¿Qué pasa?

**AL POV:**

"_Ahora o nunca"_ pensé, llevaba varias horas dándole vuelta a ese incomodo pensamiento, y aunque fuera algo que de verdad no quería mencionar debía hacerlo.

-Bu-bueno… yo, quería saber si…

_Díselo…_

-Quería preguntarte…

_¡Di-se-lo!_

-Bueno….

_¡QUE SE LO DIGAS!_

-Quería saber que fue lo que paso anoche- _¡Por fin!_

El silencio reino, vi a Mei sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, escondiendo los ojos bajo el flequillo, yo también baje la mirada.

-E-era por curiosidad n-no tienes que…

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Sí, me preocupa haber hecho algo que te ofendiera o algo así y como no recuerdo nada pues yo…

-¿C-como? ¿No recuerdas nada?

-Nada de nada.

-Bu-bueno, si ese el caso…

Suspiro ella antes de comenzar con su relato, yo por mi parte me tense un poco sobre el asiento.

_**MEI POV:**_

¿No recordaba nada? ¿!NADA!

Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas, para empezar él porque nunca me dijo nada sobre esa noche y el hecho de que se viera tan relajado. Lo admito, es algo decepcionante, pero que se le va a hacer, nada perdía con contarle.

-Bu-bueno, si de verdad quieres saber…- suspire, ese iba a ser un largo vuelo.

-La verdad, es que salí un momento a dar un paseo porque el olor del alcohol me mareo un poco, y cuando volví… bueno…

…

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_-Alphonse-kun, ya volví- La pelinegra entro dando un suave portazo y dio un par de pasos dentro del cuarto, al notar que todo estaba en una inusual calma se preocupo un poco por el chico- ¿Alphonse-kun? ¿Al?-_

_-¡Mei-chan!- el castaño salto de la nada de pronto, tomando a la chica primero por los hombros y abrazándola luego por la espalda, haciendo que se ruborizara fuertemente._

_-A-Alphonse-kun, ¿Pero qué…?- razono rápidamente lo que pasaba, hasta que la idea le llego de golpe a la cabeza- espera ¿cu-cuanto has bebido?-_

_-¡No mucho! ¡hip! Lo juro…unas 3, 4 copas ¡hip! Tengo poca tolerancia al alcohol, eso es todo-_

_- ¿Poca tolerancia? - Mei se tenso al sentir la rápida respiración de Al en su cuello y sus manos que la apretaban cada vez mas fuerte - Moo, Alphonse-kun no deberías beber si sabes que te provoca estos efectos._

_-No seas aguafiestas Mei ¡hip! Solo estoy un poco mareado…_

_-Un poco marea…!ah!- Sin aviso el pequeño cuerpo de Mei dio de bruces contra la cama, con cierto castaño sobre ella._

_-¿A-a-a-a-alphonse-kun?- El rostro de la chica dejaba pálidos a los tomates en comparación._

_-Duerme con migo Mei-chan…- _

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

…

-Y eso fue lo que paso- Mire a Al casi al instante, sonrojado, estaba muy sonrojado, se golpeo la frente con la mano derecha y negó algo en murmullos, yo lleve mi mano a su hombro conciliadoramente.

-Mei-chan…- quito la mano de su frente y me miro fijo a los ojos- Perdona, soy un idiota.

-No-no pasa nada Alphonse-kun.

-¡Valla! Eres todo un ángel Mei-chan, ¡te adoro!- sorpresivamente puso sus hombros en mis manos y me atrajo contra su pecho en un abrazo.

-A-a-a-a-a-a-a-aah- no tenía nada más inteligente para decir, eso me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Te lo compensare de alguna manera, ¡lo juro!

-Va-va-vale…- Me soltó y sonrió ampliamente, algún punto vago en mi mente se remordió en culpa. "_¿debí contarle la historia completa? ¡no! ¡no! ¡NO! Me costó superarlo a mí y estoy esforzándome al máximo para no ponerme nerviosa a causa de eso, no le agregare otra incomodidad a las cosas"_

Mire por el rabillo del ojo a mi reloj de pulsera eh hice una rápida cuenta mental para saber cuánto tiempo nos faltaba para llegar a Central, _"un buen rato así que no hay problema si descanso un poco"._ Recargue la espalda contra el asiento y deje que mis ojos se cerraran para reposar un poco, algo al fondo de mi cabeza se remordía aun por la culpa y yo solo quería que se callara, no me di cuenta en qué momento, pero creo que dormí un poco.

_-Duerme con migo Mei-chan…-_

_-¿Do-dormir contigo… espera no crees que eso un poco…- trago duro y entro en pánico al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos, un beso rápido pero muy tierno._

_-Eh-eh A-a-al-kun y-yo-_

_-Buenas noches mi linda Mei- Alphonse le sonrió con ternura, beso su frente y luego se recostó sobre el pecho de la chica._

_-¿A-a-a-alphonse-kun? ¿Al?- Mei se rindió cuando sintió la lenta y rítmica respiración del muchacho, suspiro._

_-Buenas noches, Alphonse-kun- _

-¡Ah!- desperté de sobre salto, mire a mi alrededor y me tranquilice un poco al notar en donde estaba, el avión se veía muy tranquilo, los pasajeros de la fila vecina dormían, enfoque la vista al otro lado y note a Al apoyado contra la ventana dormitando, tenía las manos sobre su regazo y su cabello estaba muy revuelto, se veía algo gracioso.

_-Mei-_

Un susurro que podría jurar sonó exactamente igual a mi nombre se escapo de sus labios de pronto, di un respingo y las mejillas se me arrebolaron. ¡Ohh, ya estaba harta de esa sensación de ardor en las mejillas!

-¡Mo!¡Ya basta!- golpee mis mejillas suavemente tratando de desvanecer el rubor en ellas- No puedes sonrojarte siempre que lo veas Mei, ¡basta! ¡basta!- hice repetidamente esa acción antes de que de verdad pudiera calmarme.

-Disculpe, señorita- una fina mano se poso en mi hombro y yo voltee enseguida para encontrarme con una amable mujer con el uniforme de las sobrecargos del avión.

-Estamos por aterrizar, ¿Podría por favor ponerse su cinturón?

-Oh, claro- ajuste la correa de tela contra mi cintura y regrese la vista a la mujer.

-Gracias, ¿podría también despertar al caballero y pedirle que se abroche el cinturón?

-Claro- sonreí- yo me encargo.

-Gracias- hizo una reverencia- con permiso- y se retiro.

-Neee, ¡Alphonse-kun!- lo comencé a mover suavemente hasta notar alguna reacción.

-Mhhhh- el solo se removió incomodo, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza.

-¡Aphonse-kun! ¡Al!- llame de nuevo.

_-¡Nooo! ¡Winry! ¡La llave no!_

_-¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de balbuceo es ese?- Comienzo a sospechar que Winry-chan no es tan amable y linda como aparenta._

_-Mhhhh, Mei- por fin abría los ojos, se irguió sobre el asiento y se froto uno de los ojos con la mano- ¿Qué pasa? _

_-Casi llegamos, la sobre cargo nos pidió ponernos el cinturón, ya vamos a aterrizar._

_-Oh, bien-_

_**UN RATO DESPUES:**_

Tome cansadamente el pomo de la puerta y lo gire con pesadez, dando unos pasos frente al umbral y alegrándome de ver los muebles de mi departamento tal y como los había dejado antes de irme –que si te pones a pensarlo no es mucho, después de todo solo me fui un día-(**N/A:** Wooow que lento pasa el tiempo :S xD La magia de fanfiction.. supongo (¿?) arroje la maleta sin importarme donde fuera a caer, me dirigí al sillón a pasos lentos y me deje caer boca abajo sobre él.

-No sobreviviré si los próximos días son todos como ayer- dije con la cabeza hundida en el mullido sofá de cuero negro.

AL POV:

Abrí la puerta rápidamente, deje las llaves en el colgante en la pared y deje la maleta a un lado, habíamos llegado hace solo una hora y como salimos por la tarde de Creta ya estaba algo oscuro, así que opte por comprar los boletos para salir mañana, aun a sabiendas de que Winry me matara por atrasarnos otro día cuando había ordenado –no directamente, pero podría jurar que lo insinuó- que nos quería ahí hoy mismo.

-Valla par de días- en solo cuarenta y ocho horas había metido la pata en más de una ocasión y no podía sentirme más incomodo con eso, sobre todo porque en medio de mis despistadas acciones también se vio afectada mi linda eh inocente vecina.

Suspire, de nada servía ponerse a pensar en cosas de esa índole a menos que quisiera terminar con un tremendo dolor de cerebro y de conciencia.

-Bueno, no importa- iría a tomar una ducha y luego quizás me iría a dormir temprano.

***!RING!~ ¡RING!~* **(**N/A: **efectos de sonido baratos -w-U)

_Oh, ¡Rayos!_

Saque el móvil de mi bolsillo y mire la pantalla para ver quien llamaba, tosí nervioso y por uno o dos segundos la idea de no contestar se me cruzo por la mente, tuve que desechar el pensamiento rápidamente, me iría peor si no contestaba.

-¿Ho-Hola?-

-¿Sabes en cuantos problemas estas Alphonse Elric?- No estaba histérica, de hecho la chica al otro lado del auricular tenía un tono espeluznantemente calmado.

-Bu-buenas noches Winry- dije tímido.

-¿Dónde están?

-En central, llegamos hace un rato y como ya es tarde pensé que sería mejor salir mañana.

-Me han pedido que valla por ustedes- dijo con pesadez.

-¿! Qué!-

-Tu padre me pidió que fuera por ustedes.

-Por Dios, ¡Oto-san!- me lleve la mano al puente de la nariz y negué con suavidad.

-Oye, piensa positivo, se lo había pedido a tu hermano pero pude convencerlo a tiempo.

-…..-

-…-

-Bi-bien, te debo una pero…

-Sin peros Al, sabes cómo es tu padre, además tu mama está preocupada por ti y lo que les digo ya no los mantiene calmados.

-Oka-san, ¿Tu también?- dije desanimado- cielos, que problema.

-Saldré mañana y estaré ahí temprano.

-Bien, te veo mañana entonces.

-Bien, hasta mañana.

Colgué dando un largo suspiro y dejando el móvil sobre la mesa. Tal parece que mis problemas no han acabado todavía.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

-¡Mei-chaan!- Winry se tiro animada sobre la pequeña pelinegra la abrazo –asfixio- enérgicamente. Podría jurar que estaba pidiendo ayuda mientras Winry la hundía cada vez más contra su pecho pero sus peticiones de auxilio fueron calladas por el ruido de la estación de trenes en donde estábamos.

-Wi-winry- dije dejando correr una gota de sudor sobre mi frente- Winry la estas asfixiando.

-Oh, lo siento...- la soltó rápidamente y el rostro de Mei –que ya estaba algo azul- recupero su blanco tono natural.

-Cuanto tiempo Winry-chan- dijo sonriendo una vez que lleno sus pulmones de oxigeno.

-Bueno, debimos de habernos visto hace días pero "ALGUIEN"- me miro acusadora- es muy malo a la hora de orientarse.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no…

-Bueno, no importa, lo importante es que abordando el tren estaremos en Risembull en unas horas ¿Qué te parece?

-Me alegro, tengo ganas de conocer el lugar.

-Bien, entonces vamos- la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo rumbo al tren que abordaríamos.

-Vamos Mei-chan nuestros asientos están por haya- íbamos de vagón en vagón, hasta que llegamos al último.

-Aquí estamos- tomo la manija y la giro.

Abrió la puerta y al dar los primeros pasos por el umbral pude ver que había cuatro sillones enormes dentro, el resto del espacio era ocupado por una mesa donde había un montón de golosinas y bebidas, una gran ventana frente a los asientos, una puerta al fondo que de seguro daba al cabus del tren y una camita individual hasta el fondo, las paredes eran de color café y estaban veteadas para parecer madera.

-Bienvenida al camarote privado de la familia Elric, Mei-chan, siente libre de ponerte cómoda.

-I-increíble- la oí susurrar maravillada.

-¿Cómo..? ¿Qué…?- no supe como terminar mis preguntas.

-No preguntes Al- dijo llevándose las manos a la cadera- Tu madre insistió en que debía viajar cómodamente y que ustedes debían de viajar en lo mejor también.

-¿Oka-san?- estaba sorprendido- Pero si esto no es de su estilo.

-Bueno, también Ed y tu padre insistieron y ya sabes cómo son- puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y unos segundos después de cruzo de brazos.

-Dios, hermano, sabía que te gustaba lo excéntrico pero…

-Ah disculpen- Winry y yo nos giramos rápidamente para ver a Mei, que nos observaba claramente confundida- Bueno, ¿no es algo caro todo esto?, seguro que gastaron mucho ¿no es verdad?.

Winry rio fuertemente y luego se dirigió a Mei y la tomo por los hombros con ambas manos y viéndola directo a los ojos.

-Tranquila, después de todo esto no es nada para lo ricos que son los Elric.

-¿eh?

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías?- Winry miro asombrada a la pequeña pelinegra- Al, Ed y toda la familia Elric son personas muy ricas, son millonarios.

-Oh, ya veo- Mei bajo la mirada pensativa y luego la subió de nuevo rápidamente- Espera, ¿Qué? ¿!Alphonse-kun, eres rico!

¡Oh maravilloso! ¡Olvide contarle esa parte!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Uff, bueno, capitulo largo para compensar mi ausencia, espero les haya gustado porque me costó trabajo xD Se lo que dirán ¿Los Elric ricos? Si, es parte de mi malvado plan (¿?) espero que no les importen los detalles sobre eso, además de el hecho de que reviví a Trisha-san y a Hohenheim-san, pero bueno es que entiéndanme los adoro a ambos xDDD**

**Bueno en otras noticias –cambiemos a cosas más agradables- como siempre agradecidísima con sus reviews: BlueWindow, Andyhaikufma, Fandita-eromera: -¿Hay chocolates para Akemi-chan?- & Poppy-chan Makenzie.**

**- Gracias también a todas las personas que leen pero no pueden (o no quieren) dejar reviews.**

**Ah! Por cierto, chicas necesito un favor, si alguien sabe cómo funcionan las tablas de Livejournal, si tienen reglamentos o algo así me podrían explicar cómo funcionan en sus reviews, se los agradeceré de a montón, tengo ganas de hacer una tabla pero no sé cómo :S xD**

**Bueno, sin más que decir me despido, espero ansiosa sus reviews, tal vez nos veamos la próxima semana porque traigo ganas de un EdWin y un AlMei para san Valentín xD**

**¡CUIDENSE GENTE!**

**~!Ake-chan fuera! ~!PAAAAAAAAAAAAZZ!~**


End file.
